


Minyard vs Josten ;)

by introvertedtiger



Category: AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game, Andrew Minyard - Fandom, neil josten - Fandom, the foxhole court
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Minyard-Josten, Rivalry, changing name on jersey’s, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedtiger/pseuds/introvertedtiger
Summary: ever since Neil and Andrew had gone pro and started playing AGAINST each other, the media thought they hated each other. in reality they’ve been married for two years and Neil’s getting bored of the rivalry and is finally ready to change the name on his jersey.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 712





	Minyard vs Josten ;)

Neil was stuck in Boston, like he always was, prepping for tomorrow’s game with his team. Everyone was ready and buzzing to go up against the Chicago Hornets once again and so was every exy fan ever. Andrew is the Hornets goalkeeper and has been for quite awhile now and ever since Neil signed with the Boston Bulldogs “Minyard vs Josten” has been plastered over every exy mag since their first game against one another. 

“i can’t wait to beat that asshole Minyard tomorrow.” Bret Gomez, backliner for the bulldogs, muttered while he took off his jersey. 

Neil and Andrew got married two years ago. it was first mentioned after Neil got a really bad concussion during a game via a still bitter ex raven and no one would let Andrew in to see him at the hospital. But Neil secretly loves calling Andrew his husband, no matter why they got married in the first place they are partners and husbands no matter the circumstances.

“trash talking someone isn’t going to help you beat them Gomez.” Harley, Neil’s favorite striker and someone he plays well with, clapped a hand on Gomez’s back. 

Harley caught Neil and Andrew smoking with each other after a game once and most likely is the only person other than an ex fox that knows the rivalry is complete bullshit. 

“shut up Harley, Josten you’re on my side right? That bastard Minyard deserves to be pushed off that pedestal he thinks he’s on.” he scoffed and shook his head in anger Neil laughed at him and his ignorance, if only he knew half of the truth he’d shut up. 

“i’m on no ones side” except andrew’s “let’s just get out of here so we can go win a game tomorrow” 

it’s game night and Neil is buzzing with excitement. the crowd is so loud the court is vibrating and Andrew is finally in his eye sight. Neil hadn’t seen andrew in 5weeks and he can’t wait to go home and kiss his husband and see his cats, which andrew insists he keeps even though he “hates them”. much like Neil himself. 

Neil narrows his eyes at Andrew from half way across the court and smiles, a real smile, for the first time in weeks. He likes his team, they’re talented, and nice enough but Boston isn’t home. 

Andrew is.

it’s 3-2 Boston’s favor and the games almost over. everyone’s tired and sweaty and Andrew hasn’t left the goal once. Neil was on court the whole time as well, having Andrew and Neil on court together the whole game was “good for publicity” and Neil didn’t protest at all, he loves scoring on Andrew. 

only a couple minutes left on the clock and Neil couldn’t help but approach Andrew in the goal. 5 weeks was too long. Neil, out of habit, tugged Andrew closer to him so he could hear by the front of his jersey. the whole stadium held their breath. no one has ever left Andrew unscathed if they laid one hand on him. 

“you tired yet ‘Drew” Neil smiled softly under his helmet. He could see Andrews chest going up and down from loss of breath and his hands a little shaky from deflecting balls all night. This rivalry thing was getting a bit out of hand.  
Andrew scoffed,

“shut up junkie” Neil hadn’t let go of Andrew’s jersey and he didn’t want to but Andrew pushed him out of goal so they could finish the game. Neil could see cameras flashing and hear the rumble of anticipation in the air. 

Everyone, especially the hornets, looked very confused. 

“what the hell was that Josten, how’d you not get stabbed or some other typa psycho shit?” Gomez spit out his mouth guard to look at Neil dumbfounded. 

“Andrew is the farthest thing from a psycho you’ll ever meet, get your facts straight Gomez.” Neil took his place on court and waited for the game to resume. 

from the opposite side of the court Andrew spun his racket around in his hand and mock saluted Neil from the goal and yelled in german,  
“we’ll have to stop and get cat food on the way, we’re out” everyone’s eyes went wide but Neil just nodded.

Bulldogs won 3-2 that night and Neil got to go home. 

they woke up to a picture of them on the cover of Exy Weekly News with the title  
Minyard v Josten Rivalry Strikes Again 

Neil sighed and answered a call from Kevin  
“this Rivalry bullshit has gone on too long Neil, it’s too distracting, put an end to it.” Neil laughed and thought, maybe they should. 

it’s christmas soon and after the winter banquet everyone gets to go home to their families. Neil gets to go spend his christmas with Andrew in Chicago. 

usually the foxes like to spend the holidays together, as a family, but this year since Nicky’s staying in Germany to spend Christmas with Erik’s family and Dan is so pregnant Matt’s already packed their over night bags for the hospital and Allison’s convinced Renee to go on vacation to France for the holidays almost everyone is too busy to get together. 

But Neil is excited to get some one on one down time with Andrew. He’s already got Andrew’s present, which is a copy of the picture of them at the airport the day he told him his father’s name, and a bottle of vodka that’s supposed to taste like ice cream.

The banquet hall is fancier than the ones from his college days which were held on the actual court this time its held in a overly expensive hotel ball room. There is actual alcohol you don’t have to sneak in, better music, and better food that’s not just dry chicken. 

Neil spotted Andrew right away, he was sipping on a glass of whisky and looking bored. 

Neil smiled and made his way to Andrew. 

“Hey” Neil could feel both of their teams watching them interact, but he didn’t care, he was bored of the whole rivalry thing. 

“you look stupid” Andrew smirked and tugged on Neil’s suit jacket 

“thanks, Harley thought i’d look good in maroon” Neil ran a hand threw his hair which he’d darkened but still holds some auburn if you look hard enough.

“how long you wanna stay at this thing?” Andrew glared at some far away person staring.

“isn’t it mandatory?” Neil smirked, he likes breaking the rules.

Andrew hummed in agreement and stood up from his chair and headed for the elevator and didn’t look behind him to check if Neil was following, he knew he would. 

On their way to the elevator Gomez walked up to Neil and snagged his arm. Andrew made a quick flick of his wrist and was now holding a knife, a new one that Renee bought him for his birthday last year, if you tilt it in sunlight it looks rainbow.

Neil put himself between the bulldogs starting backliner and his husband. 

“what do you want Gomez?” Neil snarled and looked down at his arm, Gomez let go like neil was a hot stove. 

“where the hell are you going with the fucking psycho?” Gomez wouldn’t make eye contact with Andrew, which was the smartest thing Neil had ever seen the backliner do. 

“home. now please leave or i’ll let Andrew hit you.” Neil thought about wether or not that was an empty threat and came to the conclusion that it was not as long has Andrew wouldn’t stab their best backliner. 

“home?-“ Harley interfered before Neil let Andrew loose on Gomez and they both slipped into the elevator and went home to see the cats. 

after christmas break Neil went back to boston with a polaroid camera and the green light to change the name on the back of his jersey. Andrew had to think about it for awhile but on christmas morning he said  
“you sure Minyard-Josten will fit on the back of my jersey?” 

They talked about ways to come out as a couple. Neil could just say it after a game to a room full of reporters or Andrew could make a statement with his team behind him. But Andrew and Neil liked to surprise, go big or go home. 

And legally Neil’s last name IS Josten-Minyard and Andrews is Minyard-Josten. i mean why not ,after 2 years, finally update their jerseys? 

But they waited to wear their new jerseys until the next Hornets v Bulldogs because Neil thought it’d be more dramatic that way. 

Andrew called him an idiot but Neil just smiled because he could see the gleam of amusement in his husband’s eyes. 

When Neil talked to his coach about the jersey change he immediately pulled out a bottle of scotch.  
“really? really?” Coach Hines voice was pitched high and mumbled curse words under his breath.  
“you’re going to get some kick back on this Josten. Wait- how long have you been together?” He took a swig of scotch that reminded Neil briefly of Wymack. 

“since my freshmen year of college” Hines was silent for a long while, sat down his bottle scotch that was bigger then his head, and shook his head yes.

“i’ll order the jersey’s, just, tell me when you’re going to wear it the first time.” Neil agreed but before he left his coach’s office he said

“hey, don’t tell the team i want them to be surprised too” Neil slipped on a sharp smirk, making himself look mischievous, and backed out of the room to call Andrew. 

It was once again another overly hyped game against the Hornets and Bulldogs, this time in Boston. The stadium was full, on both sides, and everyone was excited. 

No one on the team knew of Neil’s plan to wear his new jersey and Neil was unashamedly excited to declare Andrew Minyard as his partner. 

for the first time in a long time Nicky and Aaron and Kevin are all in Boston in the VIP boxes watching their game. Neil had told Kevin of their plans, who obviously was displeased but showed up anyways, and Kevin told everyone else. 

When Neil slipped on his jersey in the locker room, Harley was the first to notice.  
“Holy shit.” His eyes were wide and he looked floored. After that every male on the bulldog team was staring at Neil’s back. 

“Josten-Minyard?!” Terry, a goalie that is one of the nicest on the team, blurted out in complete astonishment. 

“does this mean you’re married...to Andrew fucking Minyard?!” Harley’s jaw was practically on the locker room floor. 

Neil reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain hanging around his neck that was carrying his wedding band, pulled off the chain, removed the ring, and placed it on his wedding ring finger. 

“yeah.” Neil kept his ring around a chain because he was afraid of losing it during a game or practice but this was a special occasion. 

“but-but-you said? the rivalry? WHAT?!” Gomez had finally spoken up.

“you never asked? i wasn’t hiding it, really.” 

“IS THAT A WEDDING RING?” he was a bit slow wasn’t he.

“okay team, enough chit-chat it’s time for a game!” Coach Hines clapped his hands and guided the team to the court where all the girls were stretching. 

Before the women of the team could notice and ask about Neil’s jersey the starting line up were being led out to the court. 

Neil could see flashes of cameras behind his back as he took his place on the court. but he only had eyes for Andrew. who was on the other side of the court with his racket slung over his shoulders. 

Neil swore he could smell Andrew’s cologne and expensive shampoo Nicky bought him for christmas all the way from where he was standing on the court next to Harley. 

after the game Neil walked over to where to reporters were stationed and waited for the intrusive questions. 

“Neil! Neil!” Neil pointed to a woman with blonde hair and a simple pink dress that reminded him of Allison.  
“Neil, you have added the name Minyard to your jersey, what does this mean?” Neil smiled, people needed hard proof, the words coming straight from the horses mouth to really grasp the concept of Andrew and His relationship.

“i’ve been married for two years and decided it was finally time to update my jersey” the room erupted into chaos and Gomez, who was standing to the side to watch the interview, looked like someone had just gut punched him and Neil couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
